Crossroad Blues
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Without anyone to help him navigate the new world of wesen and Grimm, Nick turns to the crossroads to make a deal, and meets a rather interesting crossroads demon. :: Supernatural!AU ::


_"I went to the crossroad, baby, I looked east and west" -Robert Johnson, Cross Road Blues  
_

* * *

"Well, well, well – a _Grimm_. This is _interesting_."

The crossroads demon that had answered his summons was wearing the skin of some poor guy who looked to be some sort of cross between a redneck – at least by the way he dressed – and the kind of guy you'd expect to see on the stage during a classical music concert. The right thing to do would be to worry about the person the demon was possessing, maybe try and find a way to exorcise it from him – but at that moment, Nick couldn't really care.

"I didn't know demons cared about Grimms," he said, surprise colouring his voice.

The man smirked, stepping closer to Nick. "As a general rule, we don't – but there are enough of us who were killed by Grimms in our earthly lives that we still hold a grudge."

"A _wesen_ demon?" he asked sceptically.

"There's no need to look so shocked," it commented. "I would have thought you of all people would have found the idea of _wesen_ being damned to hell easy to accept."

Nick scowled, stepping closer. "That's exactly why I want to make a deal with you," he said."

"Because there are _wesen_ in hell?" It was impossible to miss the incredulity in the demon's voice. "What, you want to exchange your soul in return for a guarantee that no more _wesen_ enter hell?"

"No, of course not," Nick exclaimed. "Because I don't have any idea what I'm doing! My aunt only told me that I was a Grimm moments before she died, and I'm just floundering around, looking for a way to manage! Do have any idea how often I've been killed by creatures I know nothing about? Or how many people aren't _just_ people any longer?"

Surprise flashed in the demon's eyes before he took a step back. "I can't take away your abilities, if that's what you're asking of me."

At that, Nick wilted. "I figured as much. I mean, I hoped, but I didn't think you actually could."

The demon sighed, looking tired. "So what do you need _me_ for, exactly?"

At this, Nick looked nervous, like he was warring with himself. He didn't say anything for a few moments before he stepped forward once again, looking confident, it was obvious that whatever he had been debating, he had finally come to a decision.

"Any deal I make with you – I get ten years, right?" he asked.

"That's the normal deal," the man confirmed. "Ten years, and then I come collecting."

"And how do we do this? Do we shake on it or something?"

The demon smirked. "Have you ever heard the term sealed with a kiss? There's a reason why it exists."

Nick took a deep breath, as though fortifying himself, before he exhaled heavily. "Before my aunt died, she told me that we only hunt the bad ones. But- well, if have no clue what's happening, I don't know how I'm going to know who counts as a 'bad one.' I don't know what rules govern this world, and I need to if I'm going to be effective, and she's the only one I know who can help me. My soul for hers – bring my aunt back," he declared.

For some reason, that was enough to make the demon look conflicted. "Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have done this," he muttered.

"I'm- sorry?" Nick asked, confused. There had been no reference of a demon acting like this is any of the books he had read.

It smiled wryly. "So, I guess there's something you should know about me," he said. "I never did introduce myself, did I? I usually go by meat suit's name, Monroe – you wouldn't be able to pronounce my actual name anyway – and I'm possibly the only _wieder_ demon in existence."

"Wieder?"

"Reminder of my life as a human – I was _wesen_ back when I was mortal. You don't know what it means, do you? With _wesen_ – especially predatory _wesen_ – it basically means that they don't hunt humans. Our equivalent of going vegan – in some cases, literally. The taste of meat is _not_ something you want to reintroduce a _wieder blutbaden_ or _mauvais dentis_ or the like to," the demon – Monroe – said fervently.

"See? This is what I mean! I need more information about being a Grimm!"

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid I'm not going to be much there – at least, not in the way you want me to be."

Nick frowned. "What exactly do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. "I thought the terms of the deal were pretty clear."

Monroe sighed. "Like I said, I'm _wieder_. In my case, that basically means that I don't do any of the 'normal' demon things – so no torturing souls or getting them to damn themselves for me. Which, considering what you would be bartering, includes crossroads deals."

Nick scoffed, looking utterly unconvinced. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" he asked in amazement. "I doubt you were damned to hell for being so caring – beside, you're currently possessing a man, so you'll forgive me if I can't exactly trust your words."

The man's eyes flashed black for a moment, _wogeing_ into a _blutbad_, one of the few _wesen_ that Nick could recognise. A low growl escaped his throat, and Nick took a step back – taking on a demon would be difficult, even after everything he had read and the many ways in which he had trained himself before attempting the summoning ritual. A demon who was also a _wesen_ – and not just any _wesen_, but a _blutbad_? He had no idea if he could deal with that.

Thankfully, it seemed that the demon could control itself, and after a second growl, it _woged_ back to human form, eyes returning to normal. "I don't care what you believe, Grimm," he said, voice still hoarse and wolf-like. "But trust me when I say this – it would be extremely easy for me to accept the deal. The soul of a Grimm, and one of the few Grimms still alive? You're almost as sought after as the Winchesters once were."

"Like I said, I'm willing," Nick said, starting to sound impatient. "If I'm so desired, why don't you get on with it?"

"Like I said, Grimm – I don't do things like that. I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't the nicest of _wesen_ when I was still alive, but a few centuries on the rack is enough to make anyone see the error of their ways. And then I first possessed Monroe – rather interesting individual. Anyone else would have been constantly screaming to be let out at the back of my head, but he didn't care. In fact, he was more than willing to let me have his meat suit as long as I killed his soul – didn't want to commit suicide, but he had nothing left to live for. And I wasn't about to let the body go to waste – not only was a _wesen_, he was a _blutbad_ just like I used to be."

Nick stared at the demon, looking for any hint of deception. Even though it – he – seemed sincere, he couldn't forget that he wasn't human. He was a demon, and would probably say anything he wanted to hear to convince him to sell his soul. That much, the books had warned him about.

But no matter how hard he tried to find some loophole in the man's words, he couldn't. He was right – there was no reason for him to refuse to make the deal, especially if his soul was as sought after as he said it was. It made sense – if the Grimms were as terrifying and merciless as the reactions of most the _wesen_ he had encountered made it seem, there would be lot of them who would want a chance at getting some form of revenge. If anything, claiming his soul would probably _help_ the demon, make him more powerful or something.

He groaned. It was just his luck – somehow, he managed to summon up what was probably the only _human_ demon in all of hell.

"I suppose I'll have to call on another demon then," he sighed. "How is it always me who gets stuck in these situations?"

Monroe looked at him, a considering glint in his eye. "Before you send me back, I have a suggestion for you."

There really wasn't anything he would lose by listening to him – sure, maybe there'd be some time wasted, but otherwise, there really wasn't anywhere he had to be. If he returned to civilization without the knowledge of some sort of help in all this, he was pretty sure he would go insane, and for all that Monroe was unhelpful when it came to reviving his aunt, he had still learned more about _wesen_ talking to him than he had in the past month. Maybe the demon had something else helpful to tell him.

"What is it?"

"I can't bring your aunt back," he repeated, sounding genuinely regretful. "That just isn't who I am anymore. But, well-"

"But what?"

"Look, when you're a crossroads demon, the only times you can really get out of hell is when you're summoned to make a deal. Since I'm not really in that business anymore, the only breaks I get are when I'm summoned accidently, like with you," he explained. "Hell is _not_ a fun place to live in, trust me on this." His face twisted as he spoke, as though he was remembering horrors that Nick couldn't even begin to imagine.

"And how does that-"

"I'm getting to that." He sighed. "Look, deals are traditionally made at the cost of the mortal's soul; I'm guessing you know that already." When Nick nodded, he continued. "Yeah, well, that's not the only way deals can be made – they're just the most popular, because, well, you know. Our job is to convert more souls to the dark side and all of that. Deals are basically exchanges – so, technically, the summoner can offer to exchange something else for what they want. Like, if you have some rare or unique object or something, the like."

"And you want to make that sort of a deal with me?" Nick asked, suddenly looking intrigued once again.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but what you really want here is help navigating being a Grimm, right?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I'd love to have Aunt Marie back, don't get me wrong – but I remember just how she was before and after my parents' deaths, and I'm pretty sure that she's happier now. I wasn't really looking forward to interrupting that."

"And," Monroe murmured, "Like I said – hell's not exactly on the universe's top five destinations for an eternal vacation. You need information, and I need to get out of that place, so here's my suggestion. We make a deal. I stay with you, guide you through the _wesen_ world and on how to be a Grimm, and in exchange, I get to spend the rest of your mortal life following you around."

Nick considered it. It was a fair deal – they both got what they really wanted out of it. On the other hand, Monroe wasn't just any _blutbaden_, and his very nature as a demon made him untrustworthy. If he accepted the deal, he would be taking a huge leap of faith in a being that was the very definition of dishonesty and deceitfulness.

And that wasn't taking into account the sheer logistics. He didn't know what happened to Monroe – the body, not the demon – while the demon was in hell. Maybe it stored it somewhere, he didn't know. But if he accepted the deal, it would mean that Monroe would need to find a place to stay, most probably a job too, somewhere in Portland in order to keep up appearances, and Nick really didn't want to get sucked into the process of building a life for a demon.

When he voiced his concerns, Monroe smiled. "Don't worry your pretty little head about that, Nick. I can manage perfectly fine on my own. If you accept, it will be like I've always existed – you just need to say the word."

There was no other reason he could think of to decline. The deal was more than fair – it was everything he needed at the moment. Besides, Monroe didn't seem to be that bad, and since he had no interest in human souls, it would be safe enough to let him loose on the world.

"You have a deal."

The demon smirked, and before Nick could blink, he was standing right in front of him, close enough that their noses were touching.

"I hoped you'd say that," he murmured. He grasped Nick's face with one hand, pulling him close- And then he kissed him.

It wasn't gentle. Instead, it was raw and desperate, and the shock that Nick felt at the sensation of Monroe's lips on his own meant that the other man dominated the kiss completely, Nick more an observer than a participant. As soon as the shock started to wear off, Monroe retreated, smirking at him.

"I think you'll bump into me soon, Nicky. Just remember not to shoot me – it might not kill me, but I'll still be able to feel it."

His eyes flashed red and then black, and he was gone, leaving Nick standing in the middle of the crossroads and wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

**an: this one's based on a prompt on the kink meme that asked from a Grimm/SPN crossover with Nick as a hunter and Monroe as a repentant crossroads demon. as you guy can see, i've twisted that quite a bit to get this piece.  
(there's a part of me that's imagining renard in the place of crowley now, but that's not the point :P)  
i'm not really sure whether i should put this in the crossover archive or leave it in the main archive - it's technically more of a fusion than a true crossover...so yeah, i'd like to know your opinions on that.  
**

**as always, i hope you guys liked it! please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


End file.
